


Perspective

by shallowness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep on keeping on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘any, any female character, keep on keeping on' at 3sentencefic. Spoilers for 3.05.

“I’m so thirsty,” someone complains in the lab, and Jemma wants to be snide and snap ‘No, you’re not,’ because it can’t be that long since they guzzled something down and there are water coolers, coffee machines and fridges aplenty around. Thirsty is wandering for days on a desert planet that’s a cruel blue when you’d always associated the colour with water, and you don’t know if any liquid that you’ll find will be safe to drink, but you do know that if you find anything, you would drink it with mouth gaping wide, even if it was a figment of your desperate imagination, rather than dry out as you’re slowly doing. 

Jemma takes a deep breath, and reminds herself of where she is, the bright lights of the lab and the mechanical noises of the lab grounding her, whereas a few weeks ago, it was all too much; and she says quite loudly, “I’m going to make some tea if anyone fancies some.”


End file.
